Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii
thumb|300px The Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii are an odd sapient species that eerily resembles a Human, specifically those dressed up like heavy metal guitarists or band members of KISS. The Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii are not aligned with any particular affiliation, and be considered to be an independent species. Uniquely, an individual must pronounce the species' name as a power wail, or nobody will be able to understand who they are speaking about. This includes the Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii themselves. History Rock Anthem for Earth It would one day come to pass (in the year of 2183 AD) that the then-barbaric Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, who even then were far from lacking in technology of their own, would begin what would ultimately become their peoples' calling. At this time, video conferencing technology had become the "next big thing" and was considered to be the wave of the future. While their people were pretty naturally violent, as was necessary to survive on their homeworld, they had found enough culture to be generally more laid back than at any other time in their history. It was here that the one day, July 28th to be exact, would occur: a solitary satellite dish pointing into the atmosphere to pick up signals being bounced off satellites in the planet's upper atmosphere instead caught a transmission. Confused by the contents seen therein, scientists spent a number of years calculating where this could have originated from, as it did not appear to have originated on their own planet. Once these experts had determined that it was in fact extraterrestrial in origin, the fascination with the transmission suddenly expanded exponentially. This would lead eventually to various nations attempting to take possession of the satellite dish itself, believing that they may one day receive transmissions through it specifically again. In truth, this video was a transmission from the planet Earth, though it was entirely unintentionally sent to their world; instead, it was simply a filmed rock 'n roll music video which, instead of being aired properly on MTV to the masses, failed to broadcast as the signal missed the satellite and beamed out into space. Although the signal was initially very jumbled due to so much dispersion over the one hundred years since its original intended airing, science advanced to a level at a quick enough pace, upon discovering its extraterrestrial origins, to be able to properly clean up this issue and show the original video and music as it was intended to be shown. The next four thousand years saw a sudden boom in technology and culture, known as the "metal renaissance". The Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii begun to dress and adopt the culture they perceived existed on the videos they had seen from that other world, 100 light-years from their own home. This however led them down a path of "pure metal", becoming more and more violent in the process, and music becoming more and more important to them. In truth, their science only continued to advance due to the simple fact that their desire to meet the beings who inspired them was so vastly important to them. In the end, it was also the one thing that would unite the species as a collective group, focusing them to be able to successfully enter their local space and beyond, pinpoint where the "power beacon" originated from and head in its direction to show themselves as glorious knights in metal's service. Trivia *Their name is written with 30 I's. Appearances Listed in alphabetical order. *Dangerous Wilds *Girls Night Out! *Immortal Greed *Intergalactic Bounty Hunter *Master of Survival: Slipaway *Mega Somarinoa 2 *Star Cleaner *Wrestlevania Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Species Category:Aliens